O amor de um amigo
by Kaah1
Summary: Ela estava se sentindo mal como todos os dias recentes. O enjôo a dominava. Relutante, foi até o consultório médico e abriu o resultado do exame. Lágrimas de emoção encheram seus olhos e ela correu até a casa de seu amado
1. Chapter 1

Caminhando silenciosamente, ela avançava pelas ruas de Tókio. Atenta a todos os sons, todas as cores.

Os carros passavam rápidos e alguns silenciosos por ela, mas ela só se concentrava no que tinha que fazer.

Um sorriso iluminava o rosto angelical. Caminhava a passos rápidos.

Em poucos instantes, chegou ao apartamento.

Seu coração batia a mil.

Pegou o elevador, e subiu o mais rápido que pode, as pernas bambas e seu coração acelerado.

Bateu na porta e esperou, paciente.

Ele abriu e estava com um aspecto sujo.

A cor sumiu do rosto dele, e deu lugar a uma palidez admirável.

Parecia ter visto um fantasma.

- Haku…? – aos poucos ela se perguntou, preocupada com a expressão do noivo

- Haku – uma voz se vez ouvir, vinda de dentro do apartamento, completamente feminina. – Quem está ai?

Imediatamente ela entendeu.

Seus olhos se encheram de água, e ela saiu correndo pelas escadas, sem tempo de esperar o elevador. Ele a seguiu.

As lágrimas desciam pelo rosto angelical, mas sua mão estava dentro da bolsa, procurando o seu maior apoio.

Mas, ela se desconcentrou de mais.

Um cadarço de seu tênis estava desamarrado.

~*~

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, se acostumando com a claridade.

Antes mesmo de eles estarem totalmente aberto, lágrimas preencheram seus olhos.

Acordou e percebeu que estava em uma cama de hospital.

Uma enfermeira de expressão neutra entrou no quarto, trazendo consigo várias fichas e papeis.

A primeira coisa que disse foi:

- Senhora.. está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou, receando a reação dela ao receber "A Noticia"

- Sim... eu cai da escada né?

A enfermeira concordou com a cabeça.

- E temos uma má notícia – A menina/moça prendeu a respiração – Sinto muito, Senhorita Rin Takashi, mas não conseguimos salvar seu bebê.

Lágrimas invadiram os olhos de Rin, e transbordaram imediatamente.

A enfermeira fez uma cara de compreensiva, o que irritou Rin.

De repente, a porta se escancarou, revelando uma figura conhecida e amada por Rin.

Era um homem de cabelos compridos e prateados.

Seus olhos eram âmbares.

Ele sentou-se na borda da cama e olhou para a enfermeira, que entendeu o recado e saiu o mais depressa do quarto.

- Pequenina... – e dizendo isso acariciou o rosto de Rin, molhado em lágrimas – você não quer falar sobre isso, não é?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, fraca de mais para falar.

Ele a envolveu pelos ombros em um forte abraço, colocando a cabeça dela sobre seu peito, coberto por uma linda camisa preta da Puma.

Ela fechou os olhos e adormeceu, entorpecida com o perfume adocicado.

~*~

Ele a empurrava lenta e delicadamente.

O rosto dela estava inchado, devido ao choro recente.

Ela virou a cabeça, olhando-o os olhos.

Ele estendeu a mão e afagou a cabeça dela.

- Pequenina... não pode mais se esquivar. Confie em mim. Sou seu melhor amigo. – o homem de cabelos prateados disse.

Ela então começou a narração, e uma vez ou outra lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Ele a olhou com ternura e pediu para ver o exame.

Ela o entregou.

Ele analisou calmamente o papel e depois a devolveu.

Ela prensou o papel amassado contra o peito e ficou se balançando.

~*~

Depois de dias e dias, finalmente Rin conseguia andar sem a cadeira de rodas.

Ela se tornara uma moça frágil e triste.

Seshomaru fazia tudo o possível e impossível para animá-la.

Certo dia, a levou ao parque.

- Ah Sessy... pra que me trouxe aqui? E o que é isso? – perguntou ela, apontando para um pedaço grande de plástico que jazia no chão.

- Te trouxe para ver se você se animava – e a olhou bem no fundo dos olhos. Depois de um tempo, sorriu – isso é plástico-bolha. Venha – e a puxou para cima do plástico, fazendo Rin sentir a gostosa sensação das bolinhas estourando abaixo de si.

Um sorriso sincero e largo apoderou-se do rosto da menina-mulher.

Dançavam como se fossem dois malucos fugidos do manicômio.

Depois de um certo tempo, quando os barulhos das bolinhas sendo estouradas diminuiu, Seshomaru recolheu o plástico e levou Rin para uma caminhada.

~*~

Ela o abraçou ternamente.

Seshomaru sorria e dava sorvete para ela, levando a colher até a boca, que quase nunca cumpria seu trajeto, sempre se espatifando contra a pequena mesa de madeira que estavam sentados.

- Ah, chega! – ela exclamou por fim, depois de uma gostosa gargalhada – se continuarmos a comer assim, vamos ficar todos melados – e se separou do abraço carinhoso.

Comeram silenciosamente, e a mente se Rin voltou para assuntos desagradáveis, como a traição de Hakudoushi e seu aborto.

Lágrimas caíram antes que ela percebesse.

Novamente, foi envolvida por um forte abraço.

- Pequenina, pare de pensar nisso. Te trouxa aqui para esquecer isso. – ele a abraçou com mais força.

- Obrigada, Sessy.. não sei o que seria sem você...

~*~

Resmungando, o homem se levantou do sofá e deixou sua garrafa de água ardente em cima da mesa.

Abriu a porta com relutância, espiando por uma pequena fresta.

Ele soltou uma exclamação ao sentir sua garganta se comprimindo e afiadas garras arranhando-lhe o pescoço.

Seus pés estavam suspensos.

Ele olhou para seu agressor, mais só viu dois pares de olhos âmbares, antes do aperto ficar mais forte e ele ficar inconsciente.

~*~

MESES DEPOIS

~*~

(música on - .com/watch?v=IxwpmLzv8HI - Orange Range—hana)

Rin olhava atentamente para o relógio.

Estava num bar que freqüentava com Seshomaru.

O relógio ia bater 23 horas.

Ela lia o jornal tranquilamente.

Havia uma manchete que dizia mais ou menos isso:

[i][u]HAKUDOUSI LIMOON PRESO POR DIRIGIR ALCOOLIZADO[/i][/u]

Ela suspirou e deu um frágil sorriso

- Típico dele. – pensou – ah, ainda atropelou várias pessoas. Que babaca.

Nisso, sua mão deslizou calmamente para sua barriga.

Lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

Ela balançou a cabeça e abriu a bolsa, atrás de algo que sempre a sustentava.

Tirou um maço de cigarro da bolsa.

Pego um de cravo fino – seu predileto – e acendeu.

Continuou com os olhos pregados no jornal, lendo silenciosamente, enquanto acalmava seu coração.

Mas, de repente, a cigarro foi arrancado da boca dela e alguém puxou-a pelo queixo, abrigando a ver a pessoa que fizera aquilo.

- Seshomaru... – ela sussurou, assustada.

~*~

- Então... Por que está agindo assim? – ele a olhou friamente

A garota puxou seu pulso rapidamente.

- Isso não te interessa mais, querido... – e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas

- O que foi? Só por que você se afastou de mim, de repete, eu não sou mais seu amigo?

"Não. É por que eu te amo e você arranjou uma namorada", ela pensava, angustiada

- Me larga.. – ela estava com a voz embargada, lutando para tentar se livrar das mãos do youkai.

- Não – e o apertou aumentou

- Quer saber mesmo? – ela abaixou a cabeça, fazendo com que sua franja tampasse seus olhos

- Sim – Seshomaru a olhava com atenção

- É por que eu perdi meu filho. É por que eu perdi meu namorado. É por que eu perdi a pessoa que amava.

- E quem é essa pessoa?

- Você

Chocado, ele soltou a mão dela

Ela se levantou e foi até o carro, tranquilamente.

Apesar disso, as lágrimas ainda encharcavam seu rosto.

(música Off)

~*~

"Oi, Rin.. sou eu, Seshomaru... me liga... a Rin, atende, eu sei que você está em casa... Ta bom então. Eu ligo mais tarde. TUTUTUTUTU"

A almofada em forma de coração estava molhada.

Molhada das lágrimas da jovem que a abraçava fortemente.

- ah, Sessy... eu não sinto só um amor de amiga por você – e soluçou


	2. Chapter 2

"Rin, atende vai...", era outra chamada.

Desta vez, Rin encheu-se de coragem e, com um pulo, agarrou o telefone.

- _Rin, dá para você... Rin. Olha, eu só quero dizer que sinto muito e..._

- Não sinta – ela retrucou, friamente

_- ... Rin, eu terminei com a Kagura._

Um peso enorme saiu das costas dela

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso ?

_- Rin... abra a porta_

Ela engoliu a seco e levantou-se, andando melancolicamente até a porta, com o telefone sem fio no ouvido.

Abriu e Seshomaru estava lá.

Ele estava usando um terno preto e segurava em uma mão um buque de flores; e na outra, um celular.

Apertou um botão e Rin ouviu a ligação cair.

Fraca, acabou deixando o telefone cair no chão, olhando para ele, atônica.

- Minha pequenina... – ele guardou o celular no bolso e com a mão livre obrigou a fitá-la nos olhos, marejados – eu também te amo e...

- Não... – ela começou a empurrá-lo – é só um amor de amigo, e eu não o quero.

Ele a fitou por uns instantes, angustiado, mas não soltou o rosto dela.

De repente, se aproximou mais.

- E quem disse que é só um amor de amigo? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

O coração dela disparou

- Quando você começou a namorar Hakudoushi, eu fiquei angustiado, mas ergui a cabeça e tentei seguir. Conheci Kagura antes de vocês terminarem, e fui falar com você ontem por que nosso relacionamento tinha esfriado e eu não parava de pensar em você

Ela fechou os olhos aos sentir os lábios sendo selados por Seshomaru.

Ele largou as flores e a segurou pela cintura, trazendo ela para si.

Ela colocou as mãos na nuca dele.

Se separaram instantes depois, em busca de ar.

Ela fitou-o, curiosa

- Verdade...? – teve fôlego para perguntar.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, confirmando.

Depois sorriu e tirou algo do bolso interno do blazer.

Era um pedaço enorme de plástico bolha.

Ela riu e o convidou para entrar.

Seshomaru então, esticou o plástico no meio da sala.

Dançaram como naquele dia.

Muitos risos e gargalhadas, mas também beijos.

Depois que o barulho das bolhas estourando-se cessou, eles deitaram por cima do plástico e deram as mãos.

Ele beijou a testa dela e sussurrou:

- Rin, namora comigo?

Um enorme sorriso de felicidade surgiu no rosto dela

- Sim meu Sessy... – e encostou a cabeça no peitoral musculoso dele.

Depois de um tempo, antes de adormecer, ela sussurrou:

- E eu que pensei que isso era só um amor de amigo...

~*~ FIM ~*~


End file.
